


Dumps like a Truck

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, This is trash, Yuuri has dumps like a truck, based on a bad hip hop song from 1999, please don't read this, this is utter cracky trash please move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri catches Viktor singing The Thong Song.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	Dumps like a Truck

Viktor’s voice humming a strangely familiar tune woke Yuuri from his mid-afternoon nap; the bubbly man he was lucky enough to marry not two weeks ago was still floating in post-wedding bliss, happy to spend the rest of their allotted honeymoon bouncing barefoot around their shared apartment, cooking and spoiling Yuuri rotten. 

“Mmn?” Yuuri mumbled as he sat up on the couch, a blanket he didn’t remember curling up with shifting in his lap. Makkachin had apparently joined him too, the greying poodle lifted her head curiously. 

Viktor didn’t hear him, still humming that tune that Yuuri still couldn’t quite place. It sounded so familiar it was going to drive him insane. He stretched his spine, listening to the pleasant pop of a few of his lower vertebrae. 

_"Baby move your butt…"_

Yuuri snorted at the words coming from his Vitya's mouth, his accent curling around the lyrics to a decades old song. He slowly rolled off the couch to stand, Makkachin trotting along beside him as he walked to the kitchen.

_"Lemme sing it again…"_

Yuuri sidled up behind Viktor silently, smirking at the characteristic lack of pants. His husband was dancing in the kitchen in nothing but a trademark black thong, his muscly cheeks on full display. He cocked his hips to each side as he whisked some kind of batter in a bowl, gratefully over the sink. (Yuuri had reprimanded him far too many times for making a mess when he didn’t.)

Yuuri bit back a peal of laughter as Viktor’s singing slowly got louder, his little dance getting a bit more involved, with snapped hips and a lovely little move Yuuri could only describe as ass-shaking. 

He hopped up on the island counter to continue admiring the view, watching his perfectly silly husband sing along to what was probably an earworm from his past, a song he might have danced to with friends when he was younger. He’d put money on Georgi knowing the song too.

“That thong, th-th-th-th-thong…” Yuuri sang along, reaching forward and snapping the waist of Viktor’s underwear against his hip, making his poor husband yelp and drop his mixing bowl into the sink. He spun on his heel, a frown on his lips. 

“Yuuuuuriiii!” Viktor whined, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink as he pouted. “You scared me.” he accused, his lower lip stuck out dramatically. “Such a mean little tease.” 

Yuuri pressed his fingertips to his heart in mock horror. “Me? A tease? Never.” Yuuri protested, sliding off the counter and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist. “Just singing along to your bad hip hop, Viten’ka. That’s all.”

 _“Bad hip hop?”_ Viktor spluttered, mirroring the playful mockery of Yuuri’s rebuttal. “It’s great hip hop!” Viktor pulled his phone from the countertop and cued up the song, pulling Yuuri toward himself and swaying with the beat. It wasn’t long before the song had come and gone, Viktor’s thong had disappeared, and so had Yuuri’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. kthanksbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> -ia  
>  [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
